narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Escapades
This is a group of four OVAs that were released along with Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Ninja Escapes The Two Uchiha The Two Uchiha starts with Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha training atop the Naka River. They start their battle and Shisui is the victor. Shisui states that Itachi would not have lost to him if it wasn't for what was on his mind. They continue to talk about the upcoming Uchiha revolt and how to stop it when Sasuke Uchiha runs out of the forest demanding to know what they where talking about. Itachi says that Sasuke is still too young to know but Shisui lies to him saying that they where discussing which was stronger. Shisui asks sasuke who is stronger while trying to get him to say he is but sasuke refuses saying that Shisui is strong but no where near able to beat Itachi. The Far Reaches of Hope This OVA begins with Team Minato heading out from Konohagakure for a mission. They are all chatting together when Kushina Uzumaki shows up to Rin's excitement. The Creation of the Akatsuki This OVA begins with "Madara" speaking with Nagato and his six paths, Konan and Zetsu saying that they are the first three members of his group "The Akatsuki". Nagato asks why madara will not join as a member and he says that he has some things to do first but he will join in the future. He names Nagato current leader of the Akatsuki and tells them to gather more members. He tells them to go and recruit Kakuzu and Sasori while he brings in Itachi himself. Kakuzu is seen in an unknown area killing multiple Shinobi that he says have no value. He is then ambushed by Pain and Zetsu who offer him a spot on the Akatsuki's roster to which he refuses. Kakuzu says that Pain is just a weakling and they fight. Pain says that if he wins then kakuzu will join and he won. pain says that he is now a member and proceeds to leave with Zetsu. We see Konan in the Land of Wind and she confronts Sasori who has just destroyed a small village. She asks him to join the Akatsuki but he refuses saying that he has perfect material for his Human Puppet technique right in front of him. He then unleashes the Third Kazekage (Puppet) and attacks Konan. Konan wins the battle and he says that he will join to see what the other members artistic abilities are like. Zetsu was seen in the background watching the whole fight. Next we see "Madara" speaking to the other members. he says that he has successfully brought Itachi over to their and that he has also gotten Kisame Hoshigaki to join. Zetsu states that it appears that Orochimaru is doing extensive research on their organization and "Madara" tells Pain and Sasori to dispose of him. he also tells them to recruit Deidara. In a building we see Itachi, Kisame and Sasori asking Deidara to join their group. Deidara refuses and Itachi says that if he can beat him in a fight then he will join to which Deidara attacks. Deidara lost the fight and is now a member of the Akatsuki. Later we see Pain and Sasori (inside Hiruko) confront orochimaru. They ask him about his suspicious behavior towards their group and he states that he is just generally curious about them. Orochimaru starts talking about sasori even knowing that it was him that kidnapped and killed the third kazekage. Sasori says that he will dispose of orochimaru and for Pain to stay out of their fight which pain agrees to. Sasori dismisses Hiruko and summons his third kazekage puppet. He and Orochimaru then proceed to battle to which it appears that Sasori has won but not quite. orochimaru tries to attack and take pain's Rinnegan for himself but fails due to the latters Almighty Push technique. They continue to chat and orochimaru insists that they let him join the Akatsuki to which Pain agrees and they leave. The current members group up and "Madara" tells them to go and retrieve the final member; Hidan. He sends orochimaru and Kakuzu to go and get him. We then skip to the two Akatsuki members battling Hidan while they insist that he joins them to which he continues to refuse. kakuzu then fights and beats Hidan and orochimaru says that it may be true that they can't kill him but they can seal him away forever. Hidan being scared agrees to join the Akatsuki. Sunny Side Battle The sunny side battle OVA came with the game as a free promotional DLC and was not part of the Ninja Escapades. This OVA begins with Itachi Uchiha coming downstairs into the kitchen of his house and proceeds to put on an apron. He then grabs some eggs from the fridge and other needed things and proceeds to cook them on the stove. He continues cooking eggs and keeps messing them up every time even when using his Shinobi skills to try and make it easier. Later Sasuke comes downstairs from a nap and Itachi asks him if he wants any eggs. Sasuke proceeds to grab one of the many ruined eggs and Itachi yells at him telling him not to eat those ones and that he'll make a new one. He goes to grab another egg from the egg carton to find that he has used them all. So, he goes outside and chases a chicken and squeezes an egg out of it while Sasuke watches. Itachi comes back inside and cooks the egg using all of his ninja skills he cooks it properly. Category:OVA